


Dressed in Taiga-kun's Clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko is wearing Kagami's clothes, but Kagami just doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Taiga-kun's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~! So a friend of mine and I were discussing headcanons and she told me this idea she had of Kuroko sneakily wearing Kagami's clothes. So, I put my own sort of spin on it and created this! You can also message me headcanons on my tumblr blog, kurokocchiwrites, because I always love writing for people. :)

He'd gotten away with it again. The bluenet smirked that little smirk of his and slid into Kagami's lap on the couch. The name on the oversized sweatshirt wrote, in English, Kagami. And Kagami hadn't even noticed.

Kuroko had been doing this a lot lately; he sneaked into his boyfriend's closet and pulled out the occasional hooded sweatshirt, but most of the time he would take on Kagami's T-shirts three sizes too big. Kagami never seemed to catch it, even with the subtle hints Kuroko threw his way, like sliding the large neck hole down to reveal his shoulder, or wearing the shirts as dresses.

This time, Kuroko would make him notice. He was determined to.

"Taiga kun," Kuroko interrupted Kagami's silent thoughts as they watched reruns of old high school basketball matches. Kagami didn't respond, he only reached for the remote and muted the television. Kuroko took it as a sign to keep talking. "Taiga kun, your clothes are all huge."

Kagami arched a curious eyebrow at this. "Of course they look big to you, Tetsuya. I'm larger than you. I'm larger than a lot of people, actually," he shrugged.

Kuroko could tell that that loveable oaf hadn't been able to catch that and suddenly he felt the need to ignite pass his partner in the stomach. "Taiga kun," he repeated.

Kagami's eyes had still been glued to the television up until that point, but when Kuroko repeated his name with that subtle change of tone, Kagami knew he was in trouble. "Yes, Tetsuya?" he finally settled his eyes on the petite man in his lap.

"I'm wearing your clothes," Kuroko deadpanned. And at that, Kagami's eyes widened, as if this were a sudden realization for him.

"T-Tetsu--"

"You didn't even notice," Kuroko huffed and crossed his arms. He slid out of Kagami's lap. "I'll go take them off." Stomping his way to the bedroom, Kagami followed after him in a haste.

"Tetsuya, I have noticed before!"

"Then why didn't you say anything, Taiga kun?" Kuroko asked, already taking off the sweatshirt.

"I figured you just wore them to bed or something!"

"I don't like wearing clothes to bed." Off came Kagami's T-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something."

Kuroko didn't respond. He slid off his own sweatpants (Kagami's sweatpants didn't fit around the waist and covered his feet. He had tripped numerous times) and threw them aside.

Then something seemed to click in Kagami's mind. He started peeling off his own clothes as well, tossing them into the heap on the floor. Kuroko pressed against him and stared up at him with big blue eyes. "Taiga kun really is clueless...and slow."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami groaned and pulled Kuroko onto the mattress, having the bluenet land on top of him. Kuroko blushed a little and Kagami couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction, since he rarely made Kuroko flustered. Kuroko was quick to recover from the initial shock, however, and latched his lips onto Kagami's neck. He sucked and bit, listening to the throaty groans coming from his light.

"Ah, G-God damn..." Kagami murmured. He grasped Kuroko's hips, latching his thumbs into the waistband of his last article of clothing, and slid the boxers right off of him. "N-now we're equal."

Kuroko just continued to trail wet kisses across his neck and collar bone. At one point the sneaky bastard even started sucking on Kagami's Adam's apple, knowing full well how sensitive Kagami was there.

Kagami's hands replaced themselves on Kuroko's hips and he pulled them down sharply, rubbing their hips together. Kuroko let out a soft mewl of satisfaction as Kagami rubbed his hips against Kuroko's in a slow circular motion. Hesitantly Kuroko's hips found the groove and they moved their hips together, creating even more friction.

Kagami was the first to make the next move. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, popped the cap open and coated his fingers thickly. Kuroko watched, licked his lips, spread his legs to make it easier for Kagami.

Smoothly he inserted one finger, then two. Kuroko tightened, throbbing around his fingers, but still encouraged Kagami on. Kagami scissored his fingers, then added a third, moving them in and out of his hole at a rapid pace to stretch his horny boyfriend. Kuroko's moans encouraged him as he stretched him out.

When Kuroko was stretched enough, Kagami removed his fingers. Kuroko let out a soft whine and gave Kagami that "hurry up, Taiga" look. Kagami hurried to slick himself then positioned himself at Kuroko's hole. "Are you ready, Tetsuya?" he asked softly. He received a quick head nod in response.

Slowly he slid into his boyfriend. Kuroko tightened on reflex and Kagami paused, waiting for his lover to relax a bit more. "God, Tetsuya, you don't know how perfect you look."

Kuroko just glared at Kagami. His face was beaded with sweat, cheeks and nose bright red while the other areas of his face were pale. Perfection. Kagami chuckled at Kuroko's pouting face and pushed in a little further, Kuroko gasped and grabbed onto the sheets, preparing himself.

Kagami slid all the way in and Kuroko let out a moan. The familiar feeling of being so full felt so good. "Tell me when you want me to move," the redhead murmured softly. He was always so gentle with Kuroko, not as if he would break, but rather as if he was a priceless artifact that Kagami didn't want to lose or hurt.

After a bit of wiggling and adjusting, Kuroko let out a breathy "Alright, you can move now." Kagami started off slow, rocking in and out at a gentle pace, enjoying the low moans coming from his shadow.

As he picked up speed, the moans got louder, noises got wetter, thrusts got deeper. Kuroko, panting and sweaty and perfect, stared up at Kagami, a little dazed. He almost looked like he had at the hot springs. "Tai...ga...kun..." Kuroko moaned, eyes wide as he released across their stomachs.

Kagami thrust further into Kuroko. A low groan left his mouth and Kuroko mewled a little, spent and panting. "Just a little longer..." he murmured, and with one final thrust he released inside Kuroko, trying desperately to catch his breath.

He pulled out of the smaller boy and smiled weakly. "Tetsuya...I love you..." he murmured, collapsing next to him on the mattress. Kuroko's frail body bounced a little as Kagami slammed down and the bluenet let out a soft giggle that Kagami rarely heard.

"I love you too, Taiga kun," he whispered and hugged Kagami around the waist. Kagami draped an arm across his body and pulled him close, flushed bodies pressed together.

Kuroko was quick to fall asleep. Kagami, on the other hand, was more awake than ever. Fatigued, yes. Tired, no. He kissed Kuroko's forehead and his cheeks and his nose in a kittenlike manner, listening to the soft, sleepy noises of Kuroko's happiness. Kagami was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Kuroko's soft breathing and occasional soft mumble of pleasure by the lips dancing across his skin.

Waking up the next morning was hell; their bodies were covered in stickiness, as well as the sheets they slept under. To make matters worse, the alarm clock was late going off and Kagami and Kuroko didn't have time for separate showers, not that they were complaining. The night before well made up for the morning of rushing around and preparing for their early morning basketball practice.

And Kuroko, being the sneaky shadow he was, managed to slip into Kagami's sweatshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! My smut writing isn't too great so thank you for powering through the horrible writing and reading this far. I really appreciate it.  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
